


The last Save Point

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is dead, Blind Frisk (Undertale), Chara Possessing Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Frisk has gold eyes, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Frisk and Chara climb Mount Ebbot to remember everything they've gone through together.





	The last Save Point

**Author's Note:**

> This all origined from a random thought I had during the day "Where do clouds go when the sun sets." And honestly, I freakin love it. Hopefully you do too!

On top of the mountain, sat two teenagers. Friends, partners, soul-mates. They’d been here before, when they were both young. But now they were older, better. They’d climbed the mountain during the day, but hours of companionable silence soon saw the evening arriving.

“The sky is really pretty right now.” Chara mused, watching the clouds slowly pass by. Frisk sat up, looking at them.

“It is?” They asked quietly. Chara reveled in the sound of their voice. It’s taken a while for Frisk to feel comfortable with them, and even then speaking was limited. So every line spoken were words Chara cherished.

“Will you describe it to me?” They questioned, looking up at the sky. Chara smiled sympathetically. Frisk had always had weak eyesight, but in the past few years it’d deteriorated rapidly. Until they could no longer see at all.

“The sky is coloured as the ocean on a calm day, a pale blue that almost fades into clear glass.” They described, returning to the narration voice they’d often used as a child. The voice they’d used as they guided Frisk through the underground.

“And the clouds?” Frisk prompted, a soft smile on their face. They had always loved Chara’s descriptions.

“The clouds are a soft orange, each one scattered into a thousand smaller pieces. Floating by like confetti in the wind.” Chara obliged. Frisk stared at the sky and smiled, as if they could see it themself.

“It sounds wonderful.” Chara smiled, poking Frisk in the side.

“Not as wonderful as you.” They responded, causing Frisk to giggle. Chara laughed along with them, the sound of their cheery laughter echoing down the mountain.

“Where do you think clouds go at night?” Frisk asked suddenly, changing the subject quite rapidly. Chara tilted their head, staring at the clouds.

“What do you mean?” They asked.

“Well, at night the stars can be seen easily, but if clouds were there you wouldn’t be able to see the stars, right?” Frisk elaborated. Chara smiled. This was why they loved their friend so much. They had a childlike innocence unlike anyone Chara had met. It didn’t mean they were stupid- Frisk was one of the smartest people Chara had met- it was just that they tended to look at the world in a more imaginative way.

“They’re still there, Frisk. The sun lights them up and that’s how we can see them, but when the sun goes down the clouds become hard to see. Sometimes you can still see clouds in the shine of the moonlight though.” Chara explained. They, unlike Frisk, always resorted to logic. They saw the world through numbers and lines. Frisk saw the world through colours and shapes. Together, they could see an entire picture, instead of just a broken frame.

“Do you think one day I’ll be able to see it again?” Frisk asked quietly. Chara knew they wouldn’t, but the way they asked it- so broken and lost- it almost made Chara believe.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” They responded. They weren’t willing to ruin the hope Frisk had.

“I used to think clouds went all around the earth. That everyone on the planet got to see the same clouds.” Frisk said, changing the subject. They chuckled before continuing.

“I imagined I was sharing the view with a stranger from across the world.” Chara smiled affectionately. That was almost too cute.

“That’s a nice thought.” Chara admitted, their affection clear in their tone. Of course, Frisk didn’t need to hear or see Chara to know how they felt. They were so close, that they just knew.

“Did you ever think that?” Frisk asked. Chara tapped on Frisk’s hand twice. A simple no without verbally communicating it. They were so used to doing it, that it felt natural.

“I always thought there was something about the stars.” They admitted, their hand still on top of Frisk’s. Frisk didn’t attempt to move away so neither did they, and the two hands ended up entwined.

“Will you tell me?” Frisk asks, curious. Their eyes open and Chara smiles. They stare into Frisk’s eyes, a warm gold, bright as the sun. Frisk didn’t open their eyes much, but Chara didn’t mind. Chara was transfixed either way. They sighed, knowing they’d never be able to refuse their friend.

“When the stars come out, I will.” They agreed. Frisk smiled widely and pulled Chara into a warm hug, pressing against their back. Chara joined in the hug and soon the two were lying next to each-other, entangled in each-others arms.

They stayed that way for hours, Chara and Frisk quietly talking as the sky dimmed. Frisk sat up, and reluctantly they copied them, earning an arm around their shoulder as Frisk looked at them. Chara huffed in amusement. Frisk’s hair was a mess. They ruffled a hand through Frisk’s hair, causing them to gasp dramatically. Frisk swatted their hand away, causing Chara to laugh. Now it was even more of a mess. Slowly, Chara brought a hand to Frisk’s face and gently brushed a hair behind their ear.Frisk smiled at them, fixing the rest of their hair before turning to the sky.

“It’s dark now… I think.” Frisk observed, chuckling nervously. Even though they were blind, Frisk had always been uncanny when it comes to certain things. The could walk confidently without aid, always knew the time, and had the amazing ability to predict the weather.

“It is. The stars are out now.” They confirmed. Frisk tilted their head. They didn’t have to say anything for Chara to know what they wanted.

“The night sky a sea of blacks and dark blues, swirling together pleasantly. Thousands of bright lights shine throughout, the brightest being the moon- which is a simple crescent shape.” They narrated. Frisk’s mouth widened with every word, forming a bright grin. In Chara’s opinion, that was much brighter than the moon, the sun, or any other source of light.

“Beautiful…” Frisk whispered out. Chara wasn’t sure if they were referring to the sky or to their description of it. Maybe it was both.

Chara paused, breathing deeply. Frisk… Frisk should see this. Chara wanted to give this to them. One final time.

“Would you like to see?” They offered, trying to keep their tone light despite the weight behind the words. Frisk turned to them, placing a hand on Chara’s face. They moved their thumb up and down, caressing them lightly.

“You’ll show me?” Frisk asked. Chara placed a hand on top of Frisk’s, which kept moving steadily.

“I will, if you like.” Chara whispered. Frisk moved back slightly, removing their hand from where it sat. Chara’s face felt cold from the absence. Or maybe it was from the wind, who knew?

“Yes. I’d like to see.” They answered, voice shaking with emotion.

Chara smiled and stood up. They focused on their body. Felt it stood on the ground, felt their arms brush against their sides. They continued focusing, until they could no longer feel it. They focused on their pulse, hot and warm, breathing and moving. They felt it slow, felt it stop. Felt their lungs cease to move, felt their breath die in their throat. They felt the phantom pains come back, a burning in their throat. And although it was unpleasant, they didn’t pause. They continued to let the sensations run over them. When they opened their eyes, they were no longer alive. Chara floated towards Frisk, hovering just above their shoulder. Finally, after a moment of quiet waiting, Chara moved a hand into Frisk’s chest.

It was unpleasant as always, the bright red soul burned Chara to the touch, and they had to call their own determination forth to stop the pain. Luckily, it was over quick, and Chara soon felt themself back on the floor. They opened the eyes that weren’t theirs. At first it was blackness. That was, of course, until Chara focused. Focused on the sensations they wanted Frisk to feel. Chara could feel them pulsing in the back of their own mind, and they brought them forward so they could both see.

Frisk gasped, a hand covering their mouth.

“It’s even more amazing then I remembered.” The spoke out loud, sounding in awe. Chara could feel Frisk smile, and they weren’t sure if that was Chara or not.

“Yes, it’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Chara agreed. They winced, sticking out Frisk’s tongue. It felt wrong to speak in a voice that wasn’t theirs. They reminded themself to only speak through Frisk’s mind from now on.

“Will you stay with me?” Frisk asked hesitantly. Chara’s heart tore slightly, until they realized Frisk meant they wanted Chara to stay in this moment.

‘If that’s what you want, of course.’ Chara thought. It echoed through their mind. Frisk didn’t respond verbally or mentally. They only nodded.

They stayed together for that like a while. Sharing a soul… It was more. Intimate in ways Chara couldn’t begin to describe. It was warmth, and complete openness. Every thought Frisk had was pushed to Chara, and the same vice versa. It required trust. Something rare for the both of them. But… This was easy. It was right. They’d climbed higher up the mountain now, appearing at the entrance. Through the cave was the barrier, although neither planned to step through there. Truthfully, both of them had moved on from this part in their journey. Now it was just memories of joy and regret. Chara supposed it was symbolic in a way. To end in the same place it started. Frisk was currently in control, sitting on the edge of the ledge. They swung their legs back and forth, seemingly unaffected by the sheer drop the legs were dangling over. Same old Frisk. Never caring about their personal safety.

“Will you tell me about the stars now?” Frisk questioned, pointing up to them.

“Of course.” Chara said, clearing their throat. Sure, it still felt weird to use Frisk’s voice, but they wanted to physically tell the story. Not just through their mind.

“Mom told me that when a monster dies, their dust is spread on the thing they love most. However, she never mentioned what happens to monster souls. So, one morning I asked her.” Chara smiled wistfully, remembering the conversation fondly. They sent Frisk a mental image. The taste of chocolate was on their tongue, as they’d recently received one as a gift for good behaviour. The feeling of soft fur against their skin as they curled around their mother. The warm environment, flashes of purple and images of the fire dancing in the fireplace. The sound of laughter, a warm chime and the distant sounds of Asriel playing. The smell of freshly baked pie, straight of the oven. Frisk smiled, tears building in the corners of their eyes as they buried themself in Chara’s memory.

“She told me that every star in the sky was a monster soul, and they remained shining to show us that they’re still looking after us, even from beyond.” Chara recollected.

Frisk was silent for a moment, wiping their eyes clear of tears. Chara simply smiled, eyes turned to the sky. Frisk pointed a finger to the sky, to a particular star in particular.

“Asriel.” They stated simply. Chara looked at the star, and this time it was them who teared up. It was clear why Frisk had chosen that one. Out of all of the stars shining, it was the brightest. Chara let out a teary laugh. It was perfect for their brother.

After a few more minutes of silence, Chara closed their eyes and breathed. They let go of Frisk’s soul, almost immediately returning to their normal, alive state. For some reason, becoming human was much less work than becoming a ghost. They didn’t really know how the logistics worked, they only knew that it did. Frisk looked at them, confused. They waved a hand in front of their eyes. Chara grinned. Normally, before leaving, Chara took all of their feeling and thoughts with them, leaving Frisk just as they were before. But this time… They decided to share their eyes with Frisk.

“I can see!” They choked out, torn between looking like they wanted to cry and laugh.

“It’s my gift. A thank you, for tonight. For everything.” Chara explained. Frisk seemed to make up their mind, face contorting into a wobbly grin.

“Of course Chara. You know I’ve always been there for you.” They said quietly, placing a hand on Chara’s shoulder. Chara turned to them, smiling gratefully.

“Yes. You have. You’re the best partner I could’ve asked for.” Chara agreed placing a hand on Frisks.

Frisk hesitated, eyes glancing to the left and right. They seemed nervous to continue.

“Are you sure you want this?” They ask, desperately. Chara sighs and steps back.

“I’m sure. There’s nothing for me here.” They answer. At Frisk’s heartbroken look, they quickly amend their statement.

“Besides you, of course.” Frisk’s eyes hardened, and Chara was reminded of when they first met. Always so willing to continue. To keep pushing. They never stopped. Their passion was unmatched, and it was entrancing to watch. Not so good when that gaze was aimed towards them though.

“So stay with me!” Frisk yelled, planting their feet. The world fell into black, and Chara pulled on their soul. Frisk’s soul came forward. A dark, menacing grey. Most of the red had been drained out of it. Frisk looked down, but they knew what Chara would say anyway.

Frisk… us being connected for so long, it’s drained your soul. I can’t stay.” They explained softly, gesturing to their soul. It floated just above the top of the box, incredibly close to just falling.

Frisk shook their head, turning the world back to normal.

“I need you, please!” Frisk begged, tears running down their face. Chara turned away, looking out over the city.

“I’m sorry.” They muttered. Chara was crying now too.

“Chara?” Frisk asked for a moment, touching Chara’s shoulder. Chara span around. Shoulders slumped and eyes tired. Frisk wasn’t quite smiling, but they looked OK. They didn’t look sad.

“Yes, Frisk?” Chara asked, weariness clear in their voice. Frisk pulled them into a hug, forceful and strong. Chara responded immediately, hugging them closely.

“I love you.” They admitted quietly. Chara’s heart soared, as they pushed through thousands of emotions at once. The way they said it was undeniable. Soft, sweet, full of so much adoration and pain. It was real. Chara was so happy, but they were also incredibly sad. It was said at the perfect time and much too late. Chara pulled away from the hug to look Frisk in the eyes. It’d been a long time since they’d seen Frisk ‘s eyes focused.

“I… I love you too, Frisk.” Chara responded, tears flowing freely. They couldn’t tell if they were happy tears or sad tears, and Frisk was crying too.

The next move was so instinctive, so easy, that it felt effortless. Frisk captured Chara’s lips in a soft kiss. Chara pulled them closer, their thoughts muted as they focused on Frisk. Only Frisk. On the memories, both good and bad. The talks, the fights. The family lost and found. Frisk, young and spry, running through the underground to get back home. Frisk, knife in hand, as they killed again and again. Frisk, on the surface, friends and family by their side. Frisk, coming back from school with 12 new friends and perfect grades. Frisk, moving in with them when they turned 18. Frisk, sharing game nights with Chara. Frisk, agreeing to come to Ebbot with them. Frisk, eyes wide as they looked at the stars for the first time in years. Frisk, mouth on theirs as they kissed for the first time, and for the last time.

They eventually break away, and Frisk summons a save point. The last one they’ll hopefully ever have to use. They touch it, the familiar warmth coursing through the both of them. Chara smiles, beginning to fade.

“Knowing that your partner will continue to live on in your soul…” Chara starts, pressing a hand to Frisk’s chest.

“Fills you…” They continue, hand phasing through Frisk.

“With…” They push through it, holding on for just a second longer.

“Determination.” Chara whispers. They beam brightly at Frisk, before fading into obscurity.

Among the thousands of stars, nobody notices the glint of a new light emerging through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand Scene! That's a wrap!! It's 2am and I'm dead rn, but I'm so happy, and this was fun to write! Let me know if you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
